Les larmes d'un ange (Nouvelle version)
by Gwenn-Anne Claudie
Summary: Ecriture de la saison 9 à ma sauce. Il s'agit d'une réécriture de la fic original. Dans cette version, Dean & Cass se rapprocherons plus et construirons une solide amitié malgré les embuches et engueulades, avec l'aide de Sam, Kévin et Crowley. Métatron et Abbadon sont les ennemis principaux. Et d'autres personnages et de créatures en vue également. Vous en saurez plus en lisant !
1. Information

**Bonjour,**

**Cette histoire est une réécriture complète de la fic "Les larmes d'un ange (1ère version inachevée)".**

**Dans cette nouvelle version que j'espère vous plaira de la redécouvrir comme je prend du plaisir à la réécrire. **

**Vous retrouverez dans cette version :**

**Dean, Sam, Kévin, Castiel, Crowley et les autres personnages comme Anne, Succor-Benoth, Daniel... Puis bien d'autre encore.**

**Mes chapitres seront plus long que l'original. AUCUN DESTIEL par contre, navrée mais Dean et Castiel développerons une solide amitié, très profonde et sincère grâce au lien, mais aucun lemons. **

**Bien évidement, je vais enlever le trop plein de violence qui étais dans l'original tout en gardant en tête qu'il s'agit quand même d'une fic sur Supernatural.**

**Dans cette histoire que je vous fait partagée, il s'agit d'une réécriture de la saison 9 en quelques sorte... ^^**

**Castiel ne seras pas OOC tout comme Dean qui était un peu trop invisible ! ^^**

**Donc, les personnages seront comme dans la série.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira ! Je vous mettrai le premier chapitre dans la soirée... Si je peut ! Sinon ce seras demain dans la journée...^^**

**Ah oui, n'hésitez pas avec vos conseils ! ^^**

**Je reprend les même titres des chapitres.**

**Je précise aussi que la scène du chapitre 4 dans l'original n'y seras pas, je parles la scène de viol. ;) Dans cette nouvelle version, il y'aura beaucoup de combats, de recherches, d'humour, de la tendresse aussi et des disputes également... ;) **

**Par contre, ne vous attendez à aucuns lemons, que ce soit du Destiel, Sabriel où autre relations qui ne sont pas dans la série. Les personnages seront beaucoup plus liés entre eux par une amitié, c'est tout. **

**J'espère de tout mon cœur que cette nouvelle version vous plaira !**

**A bientôt.**

**Gwenn**

* * *

Le chapitre I : Un cri dans la nuit

_Mise en place des personnages, une petite enquête avec une mystérieuse créature, et pour Castiel devenu humain va expérimenté beaucoup de chose : la peur, la tristesse (déception), la colère et la joie (et autres plus au moins négatif, durant cet chapitre. Le chapitre est une sorte de mise en point, et tourne autour du personnages de Castiel. Castiel, au cours du chapitre va apprendre le sarcasme et aussi beaucoup de choses assez rapidement, au grand dam de Dean qui va être un sacré connard a certains moment dans la fic, mais ne vous en faites pas, ils vont devoirs passé par là pour réapprendre à se connaître et à se refaire confiance._

Le chapitre II : Un démon sensible

_Suite complémentaire avec le chapitre I, mais cette fois, cet chapitre tourne autour de Crowley qui tout comme Castiel, va être en proie à beaucoup de sentiments (peine, joie, colère, remord). Et une autre créature toute aussi mystérieuse que dans le chapitre I, seras présente également..._

**Les deux premiers chapitres est surtout un gros chapitre à lui tout seul scindé en deux partie avec pour noyau : Castiel et Crowley. Avec en primes deux enquêtes sur deux mystérieuses créatures que vous et moi avons déjà côtoyés... Vous ferez plus ample connaissance avec ses deux là dans les prochains chapitres ! ^^**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Gwenn**


	2. Un cri dans la nuit - 1ère partie -

**Coucou ! Alors, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle version. Cet chapitre est en trois partie (chacune contenant un peu près entre 3000 et 4000 mots...). Je précise, cet chapitre est différend de l'autre. Il s'agit d'une réécriture complète, qui respecte le fond de mon histoire principale, mais dans chacun des chapitres, il y'aura une enquête reliant certaines créatures. Bien évidement, Castiel seras victime de quelque chose... Vous en saurez plus dans la deuxième partie ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Je précise, pour Castiel, il est normal sauf que là, il est un peu en proies à certaines choses dont il n'as pas l'habitude, et Dean seras égale à lui même...**

**Allez, je vous laisse ! BONNE LECTURE !**

**Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les empruntés.**

- DISCUSSION NORMAL ENTRE PROTAGONISTES.

**Narration (Narration)**

___« Pensées d'un personnage »_

_______**« Bruits violent narration »**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

**Un cri dans la nuit**

**1****ère**** partie**

* * *

**De grosses boules de lumière flamboyant crevèrent la couche d'ozone, pour se fracasser avec violence sur le sol rugueux de la Terre. Sur une route, une voiture noire, modèle des années 60, file à toute vitesse phare allumés. À l'intérieure, Dean regarda fixement la route tout en crispant les doigts sur le volant. Sam au côté de son frère, s'agrippe à l'accoudoir tout en respirant avec difficulté, le teint blafard, des gouttes de sang au coin de ses lèvres. Derrière eux, enfin plutôt dans le coffre de l'Impala, sortaient des grognements et gémissement de douleurs, proliféré par Crowley, qui était enfermé dans le coffre, secoués sans ménagements dans un petit espace.**

**La voiture filait à tout vent, sous les boules de feu qui étaient en fait, les Anges, déchues brutalement du Paradis. Dean regardait du coin de l'œil, son frère toussé et respirer avec peine, il se mit à lui parler tout en regardant droit devant lui.**

- Sammy ?

- … Je vais bien Dean ! **Répliqua Sam avec un léger sourire crispé.**

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tiens bon, on va arriver dans quelques minutes… **(Dean s'interrompt puis, en fermant brièvement les yeux, il soupira)** Castiel… Merde, t'es où ?

- DEAN ! **Cria Sam, en faisant sursauter Dean qui freina brutalement la voiture, pile devant une silhouette immobile et aveuglée par la lumière des phares.**

**Sous la lumière aveuglante, la silhouette voulu protéger ses yeux. Mais quand le conducteur sorti brutalement de la voiture, tout en poussant des jurons, allât vers lui puis stoppa net.**

- Cass ?! Putain… Ben merde ! Mon vieux, heureusement que…

- Dean ?

- Ouai ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- …Métatron…Il m'a… J'ai déchu… Ma grâce…

- **(Dean se retourna vers Sam qui venait de sortir et vit qu'il s'agrippait à la portière sur le point de tomber)** Retourne dans la voiture ! **(Se tournant vers Castiel avec un sourire aux lèvres)** Viens, faut pas trainer ! Allez ! On va au bunker…

- Dean, je n'ai plus…

- Je crois que j'avais déjà compris Castiel. Mais sérieusement, faut qu'on y aille ! Allez, monte ! Cass !

**Castiel, légèrement hagard suivit Dean puis s'installe sur la banquette arrière, Sam le regarda, anxieux. Quand à Dean, à peine s'est-il installé derrière le volant qu'il démarra en trombe, surprenant et choquant les passagers. Sam, fatigué s'endormit, tout comme Castiel. Dean regarda son frère et son ami, laissa libre ses pensées en regardant la route.**

_« Sam ne vas pas bien, je n'aurais jamais dut le laisser tenter les épreuves, bordel ! J'espère que Kévin trouvera un remède… Faut que je le sauve… Maintenant, c'est Castiel ! Plus de pouvoirs ! Putain ! Comment vas t'il supporter tous ses changements, lui un être plurimillénaire qui n'as fait qu'observer les humains… Métatron… Espèce de sale enfoiré de merde, tu vas payer pour ça ! À cause de moi, Castiel s'est fait entuber, encore ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Ah ! On arrive ! Enfin ! »_

**Dean se gare, puis avec l'aide de Kévin (venu à leur rencontre dès qu'il entendit l'Impala arriver) ils soutinrent Sam suivit d'un… Castiel perdu, puis quand Sam fut déposer sur son lit, extenué, Sam s'endormit rapidement. Une fois Crowley enfermé au sous-sol, Kévin ayant rejoint sa chambre, Dean resta près de Castiel.**

**Castiel regarde Dean faire le lit puis le suivit dans la salle de bain, Dean lui explique ce qu'il devait faire dorénavant.**

- Cass. Dès que tu ressens…

- Dean, je ne suis pas idiot. Je connais les WC. **Répliqua Castiel, vexé que Dean le prenne pour un bébé**.

- Ok mon vieux ! Ça m'arrange bien car j'aurai eu un…

- C'est quoi ce tube ? **Demanda Castiel, ayant interrompu Dean, pointant du doigt un tube de dentifrice, qui était à côté de la brosse à dent.**

- C'est un dentifrice.

- Un dent qui frise ? Dean, j'ai…

- Ah ah ah ah ! **Ria Dean à la surprise de Castiel, qui était perplexe, la tête penchée sur le côté en regardant Dean, ce qui le fit rire davantage.**

- … Dean. Pourquoi ris-tu ? **Demanda Castiel, ce qui calma Dean.**

- Non. Cass. Un dentifrice. Den-ti-fri-ce. C'est une pâte parfumée qu'on met sur cette brosse à dent, puis tu frottes tes dents avec.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour éviter les caries, avoir une haleine seine…

- Les caries ? D'accord, je sais ce que c'est, mais une haleine seine ?

- **(Dean prit le tube, versa une couche généreuse sur la brosse puis la tend à Castiel)** Vas-y. Fais comme moi. Regarde et fait pareil. Brosse bien partout, et surtout, tu recrache la mousse dans le lavabo.

**Pour ce soir, Castiel apprit à se brosser les dents en imitant Dean, qui s'étouffa à force de rire, face aux grimaces involontaires de Castiel. Une fois finis, Dean lui expliqua pour la douche, puis après que Castiel eut finis sa toilette, Dean lui recommanda de dormir mais quand il vit Castiel, torse nu avec une serviette enroulé et noué autour de ses hanches, qui le fixait intensément, se mit à rougir à vue d'œil.**

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? **Demanda Dean, rouge comme une pivoine et se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise par le regard bleuté de Castiel.**

- …

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!

- … Non, rien Dean. Désolé. Heu… Je dois vraiment dormir nu ? **Demanda Castiel, tout en déviant son regard sur lui, puis regarda Dean qui reprit sa couleur normal.**

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Attend, je vais te prêter quelques truc… Tiens, regarde, prend ce short puis ce haut. **Dit Dean tout en mettant un short et un tee-shirt dans les bras de Castiel puis se sauva de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne, gêné par les regards de Castiel.**

**Une fois seul, Castiel s'habilla des vêtements que lui as prêté Dean, puis finis par se couché dans son lit, se blottis sous la couette et soupira d'aise en ressentant la chaleur autour de lui, mit sa tête contre son oreiller puis ferma les yeux.**

* * *

**0O0O0O0O0 QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD 0O0O0O0O0**

* * *

**Au milieu de la nuit, un hurlement strident retentis dans l'une des chambres du bunker.**

- AAAAAAAAAAAH ! NAAAAN ! NAAAAN ! PITIÉ ! NOOOON ! **Hurla et gesticulant Castiel, durant le sommeil, le front en sueur et les yeux agités.**

- CASS ! **Déboula en hurlant dans la chambre, Dean, suivit de son frère, armes aux poings, puis stoppèrent net en voyant seulement Castiel s'agiter sur son lit en proie à des cauchemars. **

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cass ! **(Dean se tourne vers Sam, il vit son visage pâle et ses yeux embrumés de sommeil, il lui répliqua aussitôt avant de se rapprocher de Castiel)** Sammy, va te recoucher. Toi aussi Kévin. Je reste avec lui.

**Pendant que Sam et Kévin retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives sous les cris et gémissements de Castiel, Dean referma la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Puis avec douceurs, se rapproche du lit où Castiel gesticulait, s'agrippant aux draps, le front en sueur, la bouche entre-ouverte où des gémissements sortaient ainsi que des petits-cris, la poitrine qui se soulève avec une vitesse hallucinante. Dean, fatigué par sa courte nuit, il se rapprocha de l'homme endormi puis lui caresse les cheveux avec une telle douceur que les gémissements de Castiel stoppèrent net, puis de son autre main, il caressa gentiment la joue mouillée de larmes de son ami, se pencha vers lui puis lui parla avec douceur au creux de son oreille.**

- Cass…. Cass, c'est un cauchemar….Allez, réveille-toi. Cass.

- …

**Cass ouvrit subitement les yeux, se figea instantanément quand il vit deux yeux verts qui le regardaient, quand il tourna son visage en direction de la voix. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Castiel se mit à hurlé puis sauta du lit comme un possédé puis se plaqua contre le mur, face à Dean, tremblotant et ne le quittant pas du regard.**

**Dean sursauta violement à la réaction de Castiel, perplexe il ne compris pas pourquoi Castiel réagissait ainsi. Il comprit que Castiel était encore en proie à son cauchemar quand il re-sursauta en entendant débouler Sam et Kévin dans la chambre. **

- Dean ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'en sais rien Sammy…. **(Dean haussa des épaules en direction de Sam, puis s'avança doucement vers Castiel qui se plaqua encore plus contre le mur en tremblant de plus en plus fort. Voyant ça, Dean se tourne vers Sam puis lui dit)** Je pense avoir compris, il se croit encore dans son cauchemar…. **(Se tourne vers Castiel, un sourire aux lèvres, les mains devant lui pour le rassuré)** Cass ? Castiel. C'est moi… Dean. Dean Winchester. Tu te rappelles ? Tu es en sécurité…. Cass. Tu es avec nous, au bunker. Cass.

- …. **(Voyant Dean se rapprocher de plus en plus près, il cria de plus belle en prenant une voix si aigüe que Dean, Sam et Kévin grincèrent des dents en l'entendant)** ARRIÈRE ! TU N'ES PAS DEAN ! LAISSE-MOI !

- Cass…. Bordel de…. ! C'est moi…. Cass !

- AAAAAH ! TU N'ES PAS LUI ! **Hurla de plus belle Castiel, en proie à une peur incontrôlable, ce qu'il voyait devant lui était exactement comme dans son cauchemar**.

_« Il va me torturé ! Il va me faire du mal ! Il fait semblant…. Même Sam et Kévin… Ils font semblant d'être gentils avec moi. Ce n'est pas lui. Il me déteste ! Ils me haies. C'est normal après tout, je leurs ai fait du mal. Je les aie trahis. Dean ne me fait plus confiance. Je le sais ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me le répété…. Oh noooon, il se rapproche de moi, il va me… »_

**Castiel se figea en voyant Dean se rapproché de plus en plus, un sourire aux lèvres. Castiel sentis son cœur palpité avec ardeur. Il sentit sur ses joues, des larmes froides, glacée. Il sentit également sa respiration sifflante, des perles d'eau froides aux creux de son dos, il tremblait comme une feuille. **

_« C'est pas vrai…. Mais pourquoi je tremble comme ça ! Et ma respiration siffle ! Et oh nooon…. Il se rapproche ! Ce n'est pas vrai, et ses yeux…. Normal… Mais je sais que c'est un leurre, il va de nouveau me torturé ! Pourquoi j'ai froid ? Je suis trempé…. Glacé…. »_

**Dean s'arrêta devant lui, en voyant l'état de Castiel, il soupira, ne sachant quoi dire pour le calmé. Il tenta un autre pas devant Castiel mais se bloqua en entendant un gémissement de terreur sortir de la bouche de son ami. Sam voulut s'approché également mais sursauta en même temps que Dean et Kévin en entendant le hurlement strident de Castiel qui se mit à trembler encore plus et s'aplatissant davantage contre le mur comme si il voulait y entré, il évita soigneusement de regardé les trois hommes dans les yeux mais les garda à l'œil, sur le qui-vive. **

_« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Sam, lui aussi ! Je dois fuir ! Mais où ?! Et le prophète qui est près de la porte…. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Kévin ! Je suis piégé ! Ils vont me…. Leurs yeux ! Normaux mais je sais qu'ils sont en vérité…. Sam…. Le plus doux des deux… Mais quel idiot je suis ! Il me haït, comme son frère ! Normal après tout, combien de fois je les aie trahis…. Moi qui pensais avoir des amis à côté…. Ils vont me…. Oh nooon ! Mais stoooop ! Pitié ! Laissez-moi…. Je vous en supplie… Laissez-moi partir... »_

**Les trois hommes n'avançaient plus, en voyant dans quel état était Castiel, tel une bête terrorisée et acculée au mur qui suppliait silencieusement qu'aucun mal ne lui soit faite, qu'ils le laisse tranquille.**

_« Pitié…. N'approchés plus… Laissez-moi. Je vous en supplie ! Qu'est-ce que… »_

- Qu'est-ce….Cass ! C'est nous ! Sam, Dean et Kévin. Tu ne nous reconnais pas ? **(Sam parle avec douceur dans la direction de Castiel, puis voyant Castiel secoués sa tête de gauche à droite, frénétiquement, il demanda ce qu'il se passa)** Cass. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Dit-nous…. Explique-nous Cass, que vois-tu ?

_« Il…Il me demande….C'est pas vrai…Il va me…Mais…Curieux….Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas…Oh noon, ils me font peur, je sais que c'est encore une de leurs ruses. Je vais quand même lui répondre….Puis je m'enfuis aussi vite que je peux… Faut que je sorte d'ici ! »_

- …. Vos yeux…. Vos visages….Vous avez le mal en vous… Je le sais ! Vous voulez me tuer…. ! Pourquoi ne me lai…. NE VOUS APPROCHER PAAAAAAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! Pitié….Laissez-moi….

_« Oh nooon. Il va me tuer ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! Il est furieux…. Faut que je parte ! Faut à tout…. »_

**Dean s'approcha vivement de Castiel, excédé, il ne prit pas attention au mouvement de terreur de Castiel qui se figea. Castiel eut un hoquet de surprise quand Dean lui caressa la joue avec douceur. Mais quand il sentit Castiel paniqué de plus en plus, Dean le gifla violement, tout en ignorant le reproche de son frère, scandalisé par le geste, puis le prit par les épaules et le secoua vivement tout en lui criant dessus.**

- CASS ! Bordel de merde ! Castiel ! Tu vas arrêter maintenant ! C'est clair ?! Tu te REPRENDS ! Putain… CASS ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ! Regarde-moi…. REGARDE-MOI ! Espèce de…. Non, Cass. Regarde-moi. **(Dean prit de force le visage de Castiel et le tourna vers lui, il regarda fixement les yeux bleus de son ami qui tremblait encore)** Castiel, écoute-moi…. Tu es au bunker. Tu te rappelles ? Hier soir, tu es arrivé avec nous, hier soir. Tu as simplement fait un cauchemar. D'accord ? Rien n'était réel. Tu es en sécurité. Regarde, tu es avec nous, tu te souviens ? Voilà, respire normalement…. Sssshhhh… C'est fini. Cass… ?

- … Dean….C'est vraiment toi ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

_« J'ai peut-être fait un cauchemar…. Dean m'as giflé, puis m'as forcé à le regardé…. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Tiens, Dean me laisse… Il a l'air contant… Alors ce n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve ? Il était pourtant si réel. Je ne comprends pas… Et si…. »_

- Non Cass. C'est bien moi. Je t'assure que c'est la réalité. Et si tu nous expliquais ?

**Dean prit Castiel par le bras, puis le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise, face au lit où Dean, Sam et Kévin prirent place pour l'écouté. **

- Je….Je suis…Désolé…. J'ai fait probablement un mauvais rêve…. Il paraissait si vrai que je m'y suis crûe encore. Désolé.

- T'en fait pas, on avait un peu compris. **Répliqua gentiment Sam**.

- Tu avais peur de nous ? **Questionna Kévin, perplexe.**

- Cass. Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu avais peur de nous ? **Demanda Dean tout en fixant Castiel qui se tassa sur la chaise en prenant son regard vert comme un rayon x. Il répondit, d'une voix un peu hésitante.**

- Des démons…. Des démons qui avaient pris possession de vous… Je croyais être prisonnier ici, par vous en tant que démon. Dean, quand tu m'as réveillé tout à l'heure, j'ai pris peur car tu faisais la même chose que dans mon cauchemar. Puis après tu… !

- De quoi ? Cass, je faisais quoi dans ton cauchemar ?

- Tu me faisais du mal…. Tu me torturais…. Dans mon cauchemar, tu étais en démon, comme Sam et Kévin, et…. Comme je sais que tu ne me fait plus confiance…. Dans le cauchemar…. Eh bien tu… Tu me le reprochais sans arrêt, au début, tu te comportais comme un ami puis ensuite tu me disais des choses horribles…. Tu me criais dessus, tu me frappais aussi, comme je suis devenu humain, je ne pouvais pas me défendre comme avant. Puis quand j'arrivais à te fuir, Sam me rattrapait, et ça recommençait. Il était gentil, puis ensuite odieux…. Un cercle infernal…. L'amitié, la gentillesse, puis après le dégoût, la haine, les coups… À chaque fois j'arrivais à fuir, mais vous me rattrapiez puis ça recommençait…. Ensuite, y'as eu Kévin… Puis Crowley… Ainsi de suite…

_« Oh non, Dean me regarde furieux ! Comme dans mon cauchemar ! Il va me…. Sam, il me regarde bizarrement…. C'est un regard triste, pourquoi il est triste ? Dean est furieux ! Mais pas Sam… »_

- Cass…. Tu sais ce que ton cauchemar signifie ? C'est que tu as peur qu'on te trahit, qu'on te manipule comme l'ont fait Naomie et Métatron… On ne fera jamais ça Cass. Tu es notre amis, tu peux avoir confiance en nous, nous on te fait confiance Cass.

_« Sam… Merci. Mais Dean… Il va me crier dessus ! À tous les coups ! Le regard qu'il me lance ! »_

- Ma confiance, tu peux te la mettre au cul ! **Trancha froidement Dean, Castiel le regarda tristement puis n'osant plus affronté son regard, il se braqua plus quand Dean se leva brutalement puis se plaça devant lui, de toute sa hauteur et le pointant de doigt tout en hurlant sur Castiel qui hoqueta de stupeur. Sam et Kévin blêmirent en voyant la réaction de Dean, et se figèrent de stupeur en entendant les mots de Dean.**

- JE REFUSE DE TE DONNER GRATUITEMENT MA CONFIANCE ! SURTOUT QUE TOI ! TU NOUS AS TRAHIS A PLUSIEURS REPRISES ! TU N'EN FAISAIS QU'A TA TÊTE ! PUIS LA ! **(Dean poussa un rire sans joie, glacial puis continua à répliqué tout en se baissant près du visage de Castiel puis lui lança sèchement) **Tes conneries, tu te les gardes pour… !

- DEAN ! **Cria Sam en regardant son frère qui se releva sèchement et se retourne vers lui en hurlant.**

- QUOI ?! **Hurla Dean en direction de son frère, puis regarda Castiel qui le fixait intensément. Agacé, Dean sortis de la chambre de Castiel tout en grommelant, mais avant de sortir, il répliqua sèchement et froidement en direction de Castiel qui sursauta légèrement en sentant son regard glacial sur lui.**

- La confiance se mérite ! Et toi, tu ne mérites pas ma confiance Cass ! Je vais me coucher !

**Sam soupira, excédé par l'attitude tout à fait Deanesque de son crétin de frère, il vit Kévin sortir également. Il regarda Castiel, prostré sur lui-même, la tête basse, silencieux, les mains qui tremblaient légèrement… Sam s'approche de lui, fit en sorte de capté son regard puis lui dit d'une voix chaleureuse.**

- Cass… Ne t'en fait pas. Il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il a dit…. Il est énervé par tout ça…. Et….

- Par ma faute…

- NON ! Enlève-toi ça de ta tête ! Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu as fait confiance à de mauvaises personnes qui ont profité de ta naïveté et de ta vulnérabilité du moment. Et c'est tout ! Cass, on te connaît depuis cinq ans… On sait que ce que tu veux, c'est faire des choses avec une bonne intention. T'en fait pas, on a notre lot de bêtises, Dean et moi. Tu n'es pas le seul. On fait tous des erreurs ! Et ce ne seront pas les dernières, crois-moi !

- Mais Dean ?

**Castiel regardait Sam, un peu perdu, doutant de ce qu'il se passait. Sam soupira, blasé puis répondit d'un ton assuré.**

- Tu connais Dean ?! Fort en gueule quand ça l'arrange ! Mais il tient à toi Cass. Tout comme moi et Kévin. Puis je te signale que des conneries faites, je gagne quand même haut la main…

- Sam… Tu es son frère. Pas moi… Sam, je suis fatigué…

- Ok… Bon, je vais te laisser. On se dit à demain ! Ok ?!

- … **Castiel s'allongea dans son lit, sous la couette chaude, ne répondant pas tout de suite.**

- Cass ?

- Oui, à demain Sam. **Répondit Castiel qui se tourna vers Sam avec un sourire aux lèvres, et se retourna ensuite en poussant un soupir las.**

**Sam, pas vraiment convaincu, sortit de la chambre, le teint blafard mais les yeux brillaient de colère, il se dirigea à grand pas vers la chambre de son frère, furieux.**

_« Alors là, j'en connais un qui vas vite comprendre de quel bois je me chauffe ! Dean va en bavé ! Ce crétin !... Aie, putain, j'ai mal à la gorge ! Je suis fatigué…. Mais faut que je le fasse réagir ce crétin ! Pour Castiel, faut que je le fasse, sinon…. Bon, suis devant sa chambre….Alors là, mon vieux….ON Y VAS ! »_

_**« BAOUM ! »**_

* * *

**Voilà, pour la première partie. Coupure un peu sadique... La deuxième partie (seras postée a priori, la semaine prochaine...) **

**Kévin et Crowley ne seront pas vraiment présent dans cet chapitre, enfin Crowley non, mais Kévin pas vraiment... :)**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaît... ^^**

**Ah oui, la scène du dentifrice : Il s'agit d'un petit souvenir qui m'est venu, quand j'apprenais à une petite (j'hésite si c'est une de mes sœurs où une cousine... C'est vieux le souvenir.) comment se brosser les dents. C'est véridique, le mot "dent qui frise " !**

* * *

**3 Petites questions : (vous avez le choix d'y répondre où pas... ) ;p**

**Que va faire Sam à Dean, une fois dans sa chambre ?**

**Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Dean envers Castiel ?**

**Quel est la véritable raison du cauchemar de Castiel ?**

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite ! Rendez-vous soit cet WK où Jeudi prochain !**


End file.
